


Something Cold

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friendship, Gen, Jim is an annoying little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seb gets tired of listening to Jim's whining he prepares a little lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Cold

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: lemonade/iced tea

‘Sebastian,’ the whiny tone made Sebastian cringe, ‘I’m thirsty.’

‘Then go and get yourself something to drink,’ he replied, turning the page of _Diary of a Bad Year_.

‘I caaan’t,’ Jim didn’t even moved, sprawled on the deckchair, ‘My legs felt asleep.’

‘Your bad then,’ Seb continued reading.

‘Seeeb, pleeease! Bring me something or I’m going to die here and it will be totally your fault.’

‘Fine,’ Sebastian sighed, ‘Fine, I’ll go. Just stop whining, okay?’ He dog-eared the book and put it on his deckchair.

‘I’m not whining,’ James protested, turning his head slightly so he could look at Seb; he was pouting. The blond let out another sigh.

‘Of course, you’re not,’ he scrambled on his feet and stretched his arms, ‘What do you want?’

‘Something cold.’

‘Sure. Be right back,’ Sebastian headed into the building, a hint of anger in his step. Since they came here, Jim had been behaving like a spoiled brat: Sebastian, bring me that; Sebastian, do this; Sebastian, open the window. He came here to get some rest, for fuck’s sake, not to be Jim’s slave.

‘How can I help you, Sir?’ Seb blinked. He didn’t even notice when he reached the hotel bar.

‘I...’ he mumbled as his eyes wandered over the blackboards listing the vast array of drinks. One of the names caught his attention and he smirked to himself. If James insisted on being an annoying little shit - fine. But Sebastian also had something up his sleeve.

 

‘Back,’ Seb announced, putting a full jug on the small table.

‘Finally,’ Jim mumbled and sat up a bit. He glanced at the jug and frowned. Was that…? ‘Lemonade?’ He asked, looking at the other man, surprise written all over his face. ‘You brought lemonade?’

‘Yep,’ Seb fell on his deckchair and returned to his book.

‘I can’t drink it.’

‘Why? It’s cold just like you wanted.’

‘You _know_ why,’ James whined. Seb bit the inside on his cheek, trying not to smile. ‘I’m allergic to lemons.’

‘Oh yeah,’ Sebastian looked at his friend; Jim was glaring at him, the mixture of disbelief and anger on his face. ‘I forgot about that.’

‘You _forgot?_ Are you trying to kill me?’

‘Calm down, Jimmy,’ the blond laughed, ‘Here,’ he threw a small bottle at his friend, ‘I’ve got you some iced tea. Next time just go and get it yourself.’

 

 


End file.
